Travis Rawkes
Travis Athanasios Rawkes Ravenclaw Alumnus Potioneer This character belongs to Rabbit History Travis was born the only child and much-loved son of the Rawkes family. He was born at midnight, between May 31st and June 1st. His mum was muggle-born and his dad was pure-blood. He grew up in Hogsmeade where he lived in a duplex. One apartment belonged to his family, and the other to his Aunt Emily, Uncle Elijah, and cousin Ellie. Though both him and his cousin were only children, they seemed to be siblings. The door between the apartments was always open, and the gate in the garden was rusted open because it was never closed. Like all children in wizarding families, he longed to go to Hogwarts. Growing up in the shadow of the castle only made him long to go even more badly. At Hogwarts he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He spent 7 happy years at the school, and spent most of his weekends in the village with his family. His best and favourite subject was potions. After graduating, he returned to the village and spent the better part of a year there, taking care of his mother who was ill with dragon pox. Then, with his mother mostly well again, he went to Diagon Alley where he hoped to find a job and an apartment. There, he got a basic job at Flourish and Blotts. It was rather boring, but the pay covered his rent at the Leaky Cauldron. There he met Ophelia Green, who worked in the Leaky Cauldron. They dated for about a year and soon got married. They got a little flat on the muggle street, about a block from the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Then the kids came: quadrupppplets. 4 of them. Firstborn was a little boy with Ophelia's fair hair, who they named Apollo. Then came 2 little girls with Travis's dark curls: Aliva and Adria. And finally, a little girl with the same fair hair as her mother and bother, and colour-changing eyes: Astorie. Ophelia tried her best to keep her secret, but she just couldn't. Travis started to question her, and one night, she just couldn't keep it in. She told him everything: she was a squib. He left her crying, for two reasons; she lied, and secondly- she was a squib. He couldn't stay married to a squib, especially one who had been lying to him since the day he met her, so he left and filed a divorce afterwards. He went back to his old room at the Leaky Cauldron and tried to move on with his life. At night he was plagued with nightmare of quadrupppplets being being squibs as their mother was. But by and by, things got better. The dreams went away, and he opened up a stand on the street that sold potions, and he worked only part-time at the bookstore. Then he was hired to work at an apothecary, where he brewed potions that the apothecary sold. He now lives in a little flat in Diagon Alley and works as a potioneer, which he absolutely loves. One day at work, a girl with dark curls came to the potions lab to ask for a potion. It was Adria. She didn't know who he was, but he explained things. Since then he has been trying to get back in contact with her and the others, and to get to know them. Personality Travis is very knowledgeable, and knows a little about almost everything, and he knows a lot about several things. He has been known to grudges, and is not one to 'forgive and forget'. He also can be very determined, also known as stubborn, once he decides something. Appearance Travis had dark curly hair and his eyes always seem to change colour a little depending on the light and colours around him. Bluish, grey, and greenish are the most common colours, but other shades of colour aren't unheard of. Pet Travis has a male eagle owl named Elijah. He's a very good at delivering things, from letters to packages to potions. Relationships Fiona and Asher Rawkes They still live in Hogsmeade. He doesn't visit as much as he should — and he feels guilty about it, but he never seems to get around to going. Emily and Elijah Rawkes Elijah is Travis's father Asher's brother. Travis is almost closer to them than to his own parents. He doesn't see them much anymore, but he writes. Elliott "Ellie" Rawkes Ellie is Travis's cousin. Growing up, Travis and his parents Fiona and Asher lived in one side of the little duplex in Hogsmeade, and Ellie and his parents Elijah and Emily lived on the other. Ellie and Travis were like brothers, and very close brothers at that. At school, Ellie was in Hufflepuff, and they grew a little apart, but were still pretty close. Now days, Ellie lives in Scotland with his husband David Mac Coinnich and their son Connor. Ophelia Green He always loved her, even if she scared him a little. But after he found out she had lied to him from the day they met, he was to hurt and bittered to stay. And after that, he was never really open to love again — he came out of the marriage with too bad of a taste in his mouth. Apollo Rawkes Travis has barely seen Apollo since he found the quadrupppplets again, but hopes to see him more. Alivia Rawkes She's not very happy with him, and though he doesn't like it, he understands it. If he had been in that situation he would blame himself too. Adria Rawkes She doesn't blame him, something for which his is very relived and grateful. Astorie Rawkes She has sided with Adie, he is grateful for not holding it against him. Spells Facts *He's ambidextrous for the most part. *He's never been very good at spells. The only ones he ever really mastered are either very simple, or practical spells that he uses on a everyday basis. Category:DARP